With development of electronic technology, a terminal apparatus is widely used. The terminal apparatus, for example, is a mobile phone, a laptop, a tablet computer, a personal digital assistant and so on. The terminal apparatus can assist users in work and life. In order to improve portability of the terminal apparatus, a battery is usually arranged in the terminal apparatus.
In current terminal apparatus, a large number of applications are installed to strengthen its functions, for example, users can communicate, play games and have social communications by means of the terminal apparatus. Power consumption of the terminal apparatus is correspondingly increased and standby time of the terminal apparatus is reduced. At present, one of bottlenecks in development of the terminal apparatus is the battery, and short standby time severely impacts user experience. Therefore, it is expected to take all kinds of measures to save the power consumption of the terminal apparatus, so as to improve the user experience.